gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sean Canavan
A former 1st Recon Sniper, Sean "Hawkeye" Canavan is a Technical Repair and Sniper specialist serving in the Equatorial Union Force under the regular forces under Captain Lars Suzuki. He is one of the primary member of the Gundam-type group and appears during Mobile Suit Gundam: The Fade of Eternity. Later on he also shows up during the events of Gundam Build Fighters as a fighter during the events, he is a former Gundam Fighter Champion & Gunpla repairman during some cases using bits of metal and some tools to fuse it back together. Personality & Character Overall out of all of his squadron members "Hawkeye" is the most easy going of all as well as a flirty and laid-back person. Aside from having a few personal problems, he’s carefree and straightforward when it comes to many things including the his hobby which is flirting with ladies. Most times when off duty he is found at the bars flirting with women or if he is in a really bad mood he will get into random bar fights at times for the sheer sake of it, aside from the odd disagreement Hawkeye is loyal and willing to protect his friends with his life since they helped save him once before. 197099-vlcsnap_33379.png|Normal "Hawkeye" Sean Appearence 370514.jpg|Hawkeye smoking while visiting the grave of his family Sexy_Boy.png|Sean Appearence During Gundam Build Fighters Sean also has a sorta serious side when focusing on a mission which, he then discards his normal playful personality with a more calm and more warrior based mind as well He become much cold, even harsh at times in this stage he is more focus on fighting the enemy & completing the mission then focusing on other topics like girlfriends or something unless it becomes a problem. During one of his previous battles while serving under Captain Lars Suzuki, He lost part of his right arm, Leg and a broken spine so Katherine Berger choice to attached onto his bone a cybernetic arm along his hand, as well as putting a metallic covering around the areas of the right leg having the skin grow over it. Lastly the doctor noticed the damage was pretty bad so with the help of Doctor Serenity Hendrix she attached a cybernetic attachment onto his spinal core along the damaged T10 area of the spine through L2 area of his spine using a piece of cybernetics to not only refit the spinal core but reinforce it in the event of anymore damage. While Hawkeye himself is kind and considerate, he also shares a dark side of him. When it comes to dealing with terrorists or NEO-ZAFT Union, he lets his judgement get blinded by anger rooted from his traumatic past, mostly ends up with case of blowing them apart using his mobile suit. Because of the violent death of his family at the hands of the original ZAFT Union, he developed a deep hatred for the newest incarnation of the now called Neo-ZAFT Union. During season 2, he retains most of his personality however he taken up the habit of smoking due to all the death he has seen he uses it to purely calm him down. He shows a high loyalty to the union by shoving Ryujin out the way from a blow from a new enemy mobile suit. He also seems to deploy a distaste for mobile armors since they are normally always bulky and heavy or small and weird looking, instead he prefers mobile suits since they at least look somewhat respectable. During Gundam Build Fights he appears wearing a long red dress shirt with black pants and a matching black tie along with a black jacket however he rarely uses it since he ratter be loose and not weighted down. During those events, he seems much less angry and more relaxed even at peace with himself to the point where he helps others and still regains his positive personality however... that also includes his flirting nature however it shows no hint of his dark side, which he shown to also have a strong dislike towards people who abuse women or is connected in terrorist acts, both of those are triggered due to the effect that happen back when he watched his family die before his eyes. Skills & Abilities Canavan had amazing hand eye coordination as well as eyesight, this makes him naturally talented at sniping and is capable of targeting from almost 450 yards away with a hit rate of 73% with a regular sniper rifle. Most times he aims for critical systems to cripple an enemy suit so that it isn't a prolonged battle. Additionally he's fairly skilled with in medical techniques and is able to fix up most wounds without any problem, however due to a lack of formal training at times there are situations beyond his abilities. His technical skills make him extremely capable of ordnance disarmament, he knows his way around almost any form of a bomb, from nail bombs to Semtex rigged explosive devices. As one of Unions best snipers, Hawkeye had exceptional skills behind the controls of a Mobile Suit built for long-range combat. He was skilled enough to fully utilize his mobile suit's sniper rifle despite being engaged at close range, he sometimes needs Haro to operate his suit while sniping so that he can focus on targeting. He was able to handle battling numerous ZAFT Red Coat pilots, a feat even Gundam pilots of can brag about. During events of the Gundam Build Fighters, he is a former champion showing his superior skill defeating elite fighters to win the title. He also is well-known for also repairing broken Gunpla using bits of metal and a plasma cutter knife, which he always keeps on his person. After using the heated blade to melt the metal to merge them once it cools down and a paint kit they are back to normal like they were never broken to begin with. History Early Days He was born in Belfast, Northern Ireland to Aengus and Nova Canavan, with his family and younger sister Amy. Young Sean spent his childhood days in Ireland and grew up there surrounded by his loving family and friends. Sean's peaceful days continued up to his early teens; until the fateful day of May 11. Young Sean was with his parents and sister Amy for a family day out at the mall enjoying the day. When the ZAFT Union during the time of the attack of the Second Bloody Valentine War which was launched an attack on the recreational area where the caravans were in the blast instantly killed Canavan's family in front of his eyes as he came out of the bathroom. Sean survived the explosion, as he has taken a trip to the restroom upon his returns, he returned he saw his family die right before his very eyes, before he would of died an fleeing earth federation officer grabbed Sean taking him away along with the rests of the people who made it out of the blast. A few years later after the incident left an emotional scar on Sean and the loss of his loved ones planted seeds of hatred within him against ZAFT Union and in reality almost any kind of war lovers in general since they bring nothing but death and despair. He left to a local pub to leave his problems at a coin of a bottle with a logo of the earth forces afterwards, he was later drafted into joining into the Earth Federation Forces. His incredible targeting and pinpoint firing skills earned him the name "Hawkeye", however after an attack from the ZAFT Forces, he was a part of the earth forces for a while, a few days after he left his unit it was later destroyed after a new job offer. Recruitment by Lars Lars Suzuki who funded him a few days later after tracking him down, he claimed he could give Sean his life back in return for Sean to join the Equatorial Union. Canavan agreed and was he was given cybernetic implants to not only keep his body in check but also to improve his reflexes, afterwards Lars assigned him a new mobile suit, the NA-24 Archangel Gundam. The enhancement wasn't the only thing that they are giving him, he spent hours in advanced training for hand-to-hand combat, knife combat and short range marksmen combat. Being the top of his class he was enlisted to serve on the ship used by Lars Suzuki as there recon sniper unit. Fade of Eternity Gundam Build Fighters Relationships Quotes Trivia *His appearance and some of his skills are based off of the two, twin Dylandy brothers, "Lockon Stratos I and II" Neil and Kyle, who are fictional characters of Mobile Suit Gundam 00. *His nickname "Hawkeye" is a reference to the Marvel superhero, Hawkeye aka (Clint Barton), a person who uses natural archery abilities with a few trick shots along with known use for using a sniper rifle in the past, he has a pretty good reputation for never missing his mark. Category:Equatorial Union